Save Me
by TwilightHSM
Summary: I don't know how long I'll be running from them. Years? Centuries? They won't stop until they have me dead. What do they have against Hybrids anyways?... Damn the Volturi! Click title to see full summary. BellaxEdward. There's also romance in genre.
1. Prolouge

***** This is a really good story, or so **_**I**_** think, and I would hate to have the idea in my head for so long and do nothing about it. Plz enjoy and review.**

***** In this story Bella Is a Hybrid. Half Vamp, half Werewolf, who's running from Volturi.**

***** I am looking for a Beta. So if anyone is interested plz say so in review or message. :P**

*** Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor the characters :(

_ ** -TwilightHSM**_

October 18th- 1850

My feet pushed me forward as fast as they could go as I darted through the woods. I was in so much pain emotionally that I had to second surrendering to them. But no, I wasn't going to surrender, I wont give them what they want. Me dead. They invaded my home and slaughtered my whole family. The only family I have ever had and loved. I was the only one who managed to escape and I fled. It wont be long until they notice that I was gone and start tracking me. I don't know how long I'll be running from them. Years? Centuries? They won't stop until they have me dead. And I wont stop until they have me dead. I cursed myself for being so different. Its what got me in this mess in the first place.

Running until I was sure I had good distance from them, I collapsed and tried to catch my breath.

I don't know what I'm going to do now. Where am I going to go? I can't stay in Italy, they live here. I have to move to a different country. It'll take them a while to comb the whole of Italy looking for me until they realize that I'm not there and widen their search.

Damn the Volturi!

**Srry the prologue is so short :P**


	2. Chapter 1

***** So I'm thinking upload days would be every Friday and maybe I'll add another day. **

***** I am still looking for a Beta that is willing to dedicate themselves into correcting any errors I may have missed after doing my own editing.**

***** I felt like I didn't do a very good job at the very beginning. (Just saying)**

***** Reviews are, of course, welcomed. Positive and negative ones. They encourage me to continue. : - ) ENJOY**

***** Disclaimer: I dont own twilight nor the characters :(**

**-TwilightHSM**

**December 19****th**** 2007**

Sighing, I dusted myself off, and took off into the woods. I knew these woods all too well seeing as though I've been here before. This was the one place I knew where I could keep a low profile. There were lots of forests land where I could hide and never be seen. I cant afford attention right now.

Why you ask?

Well, its starts like this. I'm a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. My father was a vampire who married my werewolf mother and had 3 hybrid children.

My dad (Charlie) had the gift of receiving anyone's power by touch. My mom (Renee) was, of course, basically human so she had no powers. My sister, Elliot, could erase your memory and replace it with false memory. You wouldn't believe how many fights she won by doing this. My other sister, Stephanie, could hack into your mind and steal any mental power you have. She could either copy it or steal it for good.

I on the other hand am a physical and mental shield and was also the second strongest in my family. The first being my father. I also have the ability to change my appearance. Hair color, eye color, height, you name it and I could change it. My moms brother, sister and nephew also lived with us.

In 1850 the Volturi decided that our family was too powerful and a disgrace to both kinds. I think it was just an excuse for them to kill for their own enjoyment, but whatever.

As soon as they were done with their whole we suck speech, all hell broke loose. That was the nastiest fight I have ever been in. We were greatly outnumbered and I knew that even with the powers we held, we would lose. And as I fought, I watched my family decrease rapidly in numbers while only 6 of the Volturi guards were dead. I would have never survived if it wasn't for my shield. I threw all of them a few yards away from me and took off running. I was the only one left by then and to tell you the truth, I was scared as hell.

I still cant believe that my family was robbed from me that way. And I still cry over the happy memories I remember perfectly.

Suddenly feeling stressed, I decided to rest and regain my energy. I haven't slept in almost 2 months and I felt pretty tired. Laying down on a nearby boulder, I closed my eyes hoping to relax.

By the time I woke up, it was a little after noon. I slept for about 12 hours and I was thirsty. I hadn't realized that I didn't hunt in a while until now. Getting up, I quickly flexed my shield further than my hearing distance to find any nearby herds. But instead of elk or dear I heard the heavy footsteps of a few mountain lions.

Oh how I _loved_ mountain lions.

Shifting into my wolf form, I darted into the woods following the direction of the delicious scent. I never liked to hunt in my human form except for when feeding. When I reached the destination of the lions I changed back to human form, got dressed (she uses the clothes on legs technique) and began to feed.

I was well into my third lion when I heard leaves rustle from behind me followed by a scent. I was otherwise preoccupied so I didn't hear its approach. I turned around quickly and took my defensive crouch, not knowing what to expect. When I did see who it was I straightened out. I could easily take him down.

It was a vampire. He had bronze tousled hair and shiny topaz eyes. An animal drinker. He had a lean body and looked like he was very young when changed. The look he gave was somewhere between annoyance, confusion and maybe even amusement.

Then I saw that he was not alone as a 2 other males came out. One was medium build with blonde hair slicked back and the same topaz eyes as the first. And the other was the biggest of both of them. He looked quite intimidating. He stood with dark brown hair and dimples that gave away the fact that he had a soft side. I would take out the big one first if they wanted a fight.

I gave them another warning growl, telling them to leave me alone. Throughout my many decades alive I've learned that you trust no one.

The one with the blonde hair stepped forward and held his hands up in defense. "We mean no harm. We were just curious as to who it was. That's all." He spoke.

I didn't say anything in return.

Just then the sun decided to come out and its rays touched on all 4 of us. Everyone sparkled except me. Then I heard the bronze haired one speak. It was low probably for me not to hear. "Carlisle, her eyes." He said, his voice sounding surprised. Suddenly they were starring intently at my eyes. I became self conscious.

"What about my eyes?" I spoke for the first time.

"How come there green?" The big one asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused.

"You're a vampire, aren't you not?" The blonde asked.

"Um.. Yes, and no.." I answered cautiously. I would be taking a big risk telling these people what I really was. I mean what if the used to work for the Volturi? What if they _are_ working for the Volturi…

"Well then, what are you?"

"Actually," I began. "I don't feel too comfortable telling you anything about me."

I Paused. They looked really eager to find out what I was. I debated in my head for a few seconds on whether I should tell them or not. I mean, they _seem_ like nice people. And I would love to have someone that I can be friends with. I haven't had a decent conversation with anybody for over 30 years because of my hiding. I guess I'll give it a chance but I have to make sure of something first…

"Do you work for the Volturi?" I asked.

"No we don't." The blonde answered. "We don't like to associate with them unnecessarily ." He smiled a welcoming smile. Welcoming enough for me to believe him. " I'm Carlisle. And this is Edward," He pointed to the bronze haired one. "And Emmett." The big one.

"There apart of my coven. Do you have a coven of your own?" He asked.

"No I don't' have a coven of my own." I returned his smile, hoping it was as welcoming as his was. I didn't miss the way the one named Edward looked at me. "I'm Isabella by the way. But you can just call me Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Would you like to come back to my home and meet the rest of my coven? We could get to know each other better if you'd like." Carlisle asked.

I was about to decline his offer. But I figured that since I had nothing better to do with my sorry excuse for an existence, that I would go. "OK" was all I said with a smile before I followed the direction they lead.

**Edward's POV:**

The scent of nearby mountain lions filled my nostrils and I grinned. I was always strangely excited when there were mountain lions nearby. We had left the main house 7 minutes ago to hunt. It was just Carlisle, Emmett and myself. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie went on a shopping trip. Poor Jasper, he tried to get out of it but Alice got the best of him and dragged him along. Literally. Esme stayed home to work on blueprints for a 4 story house in Alaska for when we need to move again.

As I came closer to the lions, I caught another scent, a scent I haven't smelled before. I smelled so good in a non-food way. The scent was soon followed by a quick shuffle and the cries of a lions was heard before its heart gave out. I stopped running and so did Carlisle and Emmet, they heard it too.

The scent smelled like vampire, but not quite. I looked over at Carlisle to see if he recognized it. According to his thoughts he didn't smell anything. Neither did Emmett. Weird.

I turned back to the direction of the noise. By now the creature took down all three of the lions and I decided to approach it while trying to read its mind. It was blank. Even more confused I ran the short distance until I saw what it was. It was a vampire. A female vampire. I shifted, out of habit, to my other foot and the crunching of leaves sounded under my feet.

She spun around and took a defensive crouch. A second later she straightened her position. I took in the appearance of the female.

I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. Dark Mahogany hair that stopped below her shoulders. I couldn't see her face clearly due to the dark, cloudy forests. Her eyes hid in the dark. But I could make out her small yet defined features. She stood about 5'5". 4 inches taller than Alice.

Then Carlisle and Emmett came out. She stared at them intently before giving us a low warning growl. I tried to read her mind again to see if she planned on attacking. Although she probably wouldn't seeing as though she was outnumbered. Her mind once again was blank. Oh how _very_ frustrating this was.

Carlisle stepped forward thinking of a way to get on good terms with her. "We mean no harm. We were just curious as to who it was. That's all." He said hoping it was friendly enough. She responded with a smile and a nod.

Then the sun came out and its rays hit her face giving me a chance to fully see it. Something about her surprised me. Her eyes, they were green. I whispered to Carlisle about it. Both him and Emmett were wondering the same thing.

She then looked utterly confused and spoke for the first time. "what about my eyes?" Her voice sounded like music.

"How come there green?" Emmett beat me to it.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a vampire aren't you not?" Carlisle asked.

"Um.. Yes and no.." She answered a bit hesitant.

"Well then what are you?"

"Actually, I don't feel comfortable at all telling you anything about me." She paused. What did she mean by that? I was getting even more frustrated. I wanted to know everything about such a beautiful creature. Carlisle started thinking of ways to convince her we were trust worthy, he wanted to know more about her as well. Good. At least I wasn't the only one. "Do you work for the Volturi?" she continued.

So she was afraid of the Volturi? Carlisle took this as his chance. "No, we don't like to associate with them unnecessarily." He told her. He was practically praying to god that she believed him. I almost rolled my eyes at his eager behavior. He loved gaining new information of any sort. "I'm Carlisle. And this is Edward and Emmett." He pointed to us. "They are apart of my coven. Do you have a coven of you own?" She fidgeted before speaking.

"No, I don't have a coven of my own." She smiled but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. She looked at me then quickly turned back to Carlisle. What wouldn't I give to hear her thought right now?

Carlisle was debating whether or not to invite her to our house. _She doesn't seem like a threat. And I would love to know what she is exactly._ His last thoughts before asking her.

"Would you like to come back to my home and meet the rest of my coven? We could get to know each other better if you'd like?"

"OK" was all she said

"Alright then, follow us."

While running back to the house, Emmett's thoughts entered my head. _Hmm, Edwards being unusually quiet for a situation like this. Normally he would go against bringing a stranger to meet out family. Geez, look at the way he's looking at her. I bet he wants t-" _I growled at him before he could finish his sentence.

Just then the house came into view with Esme standing in front facing us. I could hear her worried thoughts. We told her we wouldn't be coming back until tomorrow. We had planned to journey through Canada.

"Esme." Carlisle greeted her. "This is Bella, we ran into her out in the woods. Bella, this is my wife Esme." She smiled at Bella. _Oh she's beautiful. _Was what she thought. "Hello Bella. Its nice to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you as well."

"Do you live around here?"

"Actually, I have a house in Canada near the Forks boarder. I just came down here to look for herds. I just moved here 4 days ago." _So she's a vegetarian. _That's when Esme noticed the color of her eyes. "Your eyes, there green. I've never seen a vampire with green eyes before." She said.

"Actually, I'm not full vampire, so my eyes have a normal human color." She stated.

"Not full vampire?" Carlisle questioned. Then he started remembering everything he had read on hybrids. How they acted like vampires but barely had a scent. He also read on how there were very few of them around. And a whole bunch of other stuff. His thoughts were jumbled at this point. He hadn't believed any of it until now.

"No, I'm a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf." She answered. Emmett's jaw dropped in amazement. Esme and Carlisle were amused.

"Ha!" Emmett boomed. If I were human I would have jumped. Those were always unexpected when Alice wasn't around. "Wait till Jazz hears about you Bella." I rolled my eyes this time. Jasper would be equally fascinated with her as me and Carlisle were. Emmett started bombarding her with questions. I would've stopped him if they weren't questions I too wanted to know the answer to.

"Where are you from? How old are you? Can you fight? Agg, you must be _centuries _old, huh?" He rushed out. She giggled, the most amazing sound ever.

"Emmett didn't you know its impolite to ask a womans age?" She joked. "Well, I was born in Italy on September 13th 1830, so that makes me 177 years old. And yes, I _can _fight." We were all fasinated with her voice at this point. It sounded so ancient yet strong. And the way she said certain words made you want to listen to her talk for hours on end. It was actually…adorable…

Oh god, what is happening to me? Im starting to sound like Jasper when he thinks about Alice.

Bella was 177 years old. The second oldest out of all of us. The first being Carlisle of course. That meant that she was very wise and witnessed a lot throughout her life. I would love to hear of every single detail of it.

I heard Carlisle thinking about asking her if she was on good terms with the Volturi because of her earlier question. But we were all interrupted by the sound of Alice's Porsche coming down out path.

Bella tensed and asked if we knew who it was.

Carlisle was the first one to answer "Oh, don't worry. That's just the rest of my coven."

**A/N:** **Hmm, wonder why I stopped it here? See why in the next chapter : - ) R&R PLZ?**


	3. Chapter 2

***** Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

***** Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor the characters :(**

**-TwilightHSM**

**Bella's POV:**

Oh, so there were more. I pushed my shield out to see how many more. As I pushed, I felt 3 figures enter my covering. As I focused more on the figures I realized that one of the figures I knew. And I knew them really well because they had a certain feel to them. I know that sounds weird but its true.

As I skimmed through in my head everyone I knew and met, I tried to match the feel to find out who it was, but I couldn't place it.

Just then a bright yellow Porsche pulled up and the 3 vampires stepped out at vampire speed. The first one I noticed was a very short petite female with short, spiky, black hair. She grinned a huge grin. The next one I saw was also a female. A tall statuesque female, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back.

The last was a male. My eyes widened when I saw him. That was the one I knew. Gold, honey blonde hair, tall, lean, and held a number of bags in both hands. He seemed oblivious to my presence as he looked down.

"Jasper?" I asked, the shock evident in my voice.

He took one look at me and confusion crossed his face. Then in a blink of an eye he dropped the bags and crouched ready to attack. "Who are you?" He demanded.

I frowned. He didn't remember me? Or was he just playing games…

I saw the others crouch a little as well, except for Edward and Alice. "Jasper, its me.. Bella." I said hoping he would remember. I saw his face soften, get surprised and then go back to a scowl. "Your not Bella."

What? I'm not Bella? I stood there staring at him while everyone stared at me. I was waiting for him to start laughing and say he was just joking but that didn't happen. I looked down, a habit I had when in uncomfortable situations. As I looked down, the blue in my hair caught my attention and I then remembered that I had changed my appearance a few months ago. I gave myself green eyes, shorter, darker hair with blue highlights, a slightly different face structure, and added a couple inches to my actual height.

I can now understand why he said I wasn't Bella.

With a sheepish look, I smiled and held up my index finger, signaling to hold on. I shook my head a few times, feeling my hair get longer, while blinking my eyes a few times for them to return to there normal chocolate brown color.

Looking up at him I asked, "Do I look like Bella now?"

His face softened again and he straightened his position.

**Edward's POV:**

Jasper dropped the bags he were carrying and got into a defensive crouch. "Who are you" He growled. And they say _I _overreact.

I saw everyone else crouch a little also, thinking she was a threat after all. I didn't think she was a threat. And neither did Alice apparently because she still had that big grin on her face while blocking me from her mind by translating the 14th amendments to Russian. I would have to ask her about that later.

"Jasper, its me.. Bella." She spoke.

Then I saw the image of a female that looks similar to Bella flash through Japer's mind. The female had long, lighter hair, chocolate brown eyes and more of a heart shaped face. He then thought of the time when he and the female were fighting a number of vampires together during his times in the Southern Vampire Wars. Apparently she was a solider also and a very good friend of Jasper's. But he quickly realized that the Bella in his head and the Bella standing in front of him weren't the same, appearance wise.

"Your not Bella" He nearly hissed.

I looked over at her and saw that confusion had crossed her face. I still couldn't read her thoughts, which was rather annoying. From confusion, it shifted to realization as she held up a finger. Shaking her head and blinking her eyes she changed into the exact same image in Jasper's head.

Looking at Jasper she asked, "Do I look like Bella now?"

He came to the realization that it was really her and straightened out. I could barely catch up with his thoughts then. Something about her getting captured and thinking she was dead.

"Bella? But how? I thought you were dead?"

She scoffed. "Didn't you have any faith in me at all?" She smiled.

"No, it's just," He stopped and smiled. "Never mind"

Carlisle decided to speak then. "Well isn't this a surprise. Why don't we go inside and talk?" He gestured to the front door and everyone agreed. Once everyone was seated and names were exchanged, Carlisle started the conversation. "How do you two know each other?"

Jasper answered. "We met during the Southern Vampire Wars, 4 years after I was changed." Bella nodded and added, "And we were good friends for 15 years."

"Why did the friendship end?" It was Rosalie who spoke this now.

"Well it didn't necessarily end, I just never saw her again after the Volturi captured her." He answered.

"Volturi captured you? Jazz I thought you said they killed anyone the caught on the spot." Emmett asked remembering the story Jasper once told about the Volturi not liking the war vampires were having. Killing innocent humans at a rapid pace.

"They did but I don't understand that part either." He turned to Bella. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why did they let you go?"

She looked hesitant to speak and I wondered why such strict rulers like the Volturi did not destroy her.

"They didn't really let me go.." She sighed. Answering our confused expressions she spoke again. "I escaped a year later after they captured me."

Everyone gasped except Carlisle. "No one ever escape the Volturi" He said in amusement.

"I know, but I barely have a scent so it was pretty easy to get around without being recognized. I still had to fight to get out though." After hearing that a number of us sniffed the air searching Bella for a scent. I smelled one, the most delicious scent ever, but everyone else apparently did not.

"Hmm, I didn't notice that before." Alice stated.

"Why did they keep you for so long?" Jasper asked.

"Well.. They didn't take me for the reason you think Jasper." She said, a little hesitant at first.

"Why did they take you then?"

"I haven't told you much about my past with them back then." "But I guess I'll tell you now. So, you know that am a hybrid an-"

"A what?" Rosalie cut in.

"Hybrid. Half vampire half werewolf."

"Those exist?" she asked.

"Yes" Rosalie made an 'o' with her mouth and ushered for Bella to continue.

"In 1850 the Volturi raided my home and killed my family. They said something about us being too powerful and a disgrace to their kind." She paused. Her voice sounded pained and from Jasper's emotion reading she was still very upset over the situation. She took a deep breath and continued. "But I managed to escape and I fled. Since then they've been looking for me. I stayed in England until I heard about the war going on with the vampires in 1862, so I joined. Just for fun though. The only killing I did were of the ones who tried to kill the humans. I kept doing that for 3 years and in 1865 is when I met Jasper and helped him do what ever it is he was assigned to do."

Everyone was now completely wrapped up in her story.

"15 years after that, in 1880, the Volturi came looking for vampires to kill. But by the time I realized they were coming it was too late and they caught up with me. They planned to keep me and use my powers to the best of there ability, but I didn't want that so I escaped. I went to Japan and stayed there for a while before going to Spain and then Canada."

"I had no idea…" Jasper trailed.

"Oh dear.." Esme spoke. She felt sorry that Bella had to be running from them for all this time.

In fact, everyone including myself, felt remorse for her suffering.

"What power do you have?" I asked breaking the silence. The Volturi would only keep someone apart of there guard if they had extraordinary powers

"Well I'm a physical and mental shield, I can change my appearance, and I'm stronger than most vampires."

"So that's why I cant read you mind." I mumbled

She heard me. "So you're a mind reader." She said.

"Yes but I cant read yours, you must be blocking me with your shield." I answered. She stared at me for a bit then turned to everyone else.

"Anyone else have any powers?" She asked.

"I can see the future." Alice piped in. "We're gonna be best friends Bella!" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

Bella laughed. A whole hearted, care free laugh. The best laugh I've ever heard an-wait, why am I thinking this? I groaned inwardly.

Jaspers thoughts entered my head. He was wondering why love was radiating off of me.

I hissed at him. Bella looked at me before turning to Rosalie. "What about you Rosalie?" Emmett spoke before she could. "She claims she's the most beautiful." He smirked while Rosalie glared. Bella giggled. "Carlisle?"

"I don't really have any powers but I can be around humans for long periods of time without being affected by their scent. I hardly even notice the scent anymore." Bella nodded and turned to Esme.

"Same." she said. "I don't have any powers."

"What about you Emmett?" Great here comes the boasting.

"Well I don't mean to boast but, I'm the strongest one here." He said flexing his muscles. Yep, he was boasting. Bella smirked. "Your full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Hmm. Maybe a little bit." He said, bringing his thumb and index finger close together. Bella scoffed in response. "well _I _happened to be the strongest one in _my _family. Well, apart from my father that is." She folded her arms across her chest.

Emmett took that as a challenge.

"_You_ challenging _me_? Mutt.." He smirked.

Bella stiffened. "Call me that one more time. I dare you." Her voice was dangerous yet playful. "Mutt." Emmett simply said.

Bella was about to jump at him before Esme told them, "Not in the house!" Agreeing, they both went outside. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and myself followed out of curiosity. Carlisle went to get ready for his shift at the hospital and Esme went back to working on her blueprints.

I watched as Bella and Emmett began circling each other. She moved so gracefully and tactfully. Her face was composed although I could a grin wanting to form. Her hands were behind her back, much like Jasper when he fights. And the way her body moved..

Jasper nudged me out of my thoughts. He smirked.

'You like her don't you Edward?' He asked through his thoughts, thinking about the emotions I just displayed. "Shut up." I growled at him. He chuckled and turned back just in time to see Bella throw Emmett 50 feet back without touching him.

'There's no problem with that, she's a great person.' He told me. I grimaced. "Stop." I warned. He chuckled and focused on Emmett's not so smart move. He charged for her from behind and Bella being very swift, side stepped out of the way then grabbed Emmett by his throat, throwing him to the floor.

"Be easy on him Bells." Jasper said . "He's a very reckless player."

Emmett snarled and caught Bella in a head lock. She quickly got out of it by stooping and throwing him over her head. This time he landed 70 feet away for her. "Don't just stand there" He growled at us.

Jasper became horrified at the idea. Which was weird because he never was afraid to battle.

He chuckled. "Emmett, the last time I challenged Bella I ended up with 2 missing limbs."

"Is she really that good?" Alice asked. Jasper grinned down at her. "You have no idea. Years of practicing various types of martial arts really pays off." Just as he said that Emmett landed in front of us. "Guys, a little help here." Jasper sighed. "Oh alright, Wimp." He mumbled.

Jasper and Emmett charged for her, both thinking of ways to get at her. But Bella only focused on Emmett. Scooping him up with her shield, she held him up in the air. Jasper took the opportunity to grab her throat from behind. She growled and flung him into the trees. I didn't want to help. I enjoyed watching Emmett's ego deteriorate but I enjoyed watching her fight even more. Rosalie and Alice decided to join.

"Emmett, unless I grow wings I cant help you. Sorry bro." Alice said as she foresaw the move she would make and the outcome. Bella giggled and she eventually put him down.

Everyone then lined up. Bella on one side, everyone else on the other side. They all ran at the same time charging for her. Stretching her hands in front of her she clapped, creating a sonic boom, sending all four of them flying into the forest trees.

I couldn't help it. I doubled over in laughter while Carlisle and Esme came out to see what all the commotion was about.

**A/N: R&R. I am looking for at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Negative, positive, and constructive criticism are both welcomed. =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** It's a little boring in the middle, but the ending makes up for it ;-) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3:_

Bella's POV

I left the Cullen's house and was now headed over to my home. The Cullen's were very nice and welcoming, a very interesting coven. They told me their doors were always open to me and I promised them I would return tomorrow. It felt really good to see Jasper again. I missed him a lot and I'm glad he has found his mate, Alice is just what he needed.

I felt a pull towards that coven that I couldn't explain. It felt as thought I belonged there and for a split second I actually imagined myself apart of that coven. But that very thought scared me as much as it warmed me, I haven't been apart of a coven in almost 200 years.

The outcome of today's events and the familiar setting of trees and shrubs I've come to know from last time I visited Forks reminded me of someone and I quickly changed direction and ran faster due to the sudden excitement.

The little red house that started to peek through the trees made me grin and I could hear the familiar clanking and such the sounded from the garage.

I stopped running when I was a mere 3 feet behind a boy with olive toned skin and short black hair. Although, I do remember it being longer the last time. He hadn't noticed my presence as yet. I tapped him twice on the shoulder and he jumped. His heart rate sped up, beating franticly. He turned around.

"Jeez" He said trying to control his breathing. "Almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Jake" I said controlling my laughter. He calmed down and a huge grin spread across his face. "Long time no see." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Yea, I know." I said gladly returning the hug.

I had met Jacob and his pack 2 years ago when I last stayed Forks. They first thought I was a threat and tried to kill me. But I explained to them what I was and that I wasn't looking for any harm. They soon welcomed me with open arms. Well, except for Sam, the leader, He still thinks I'm a threat.

"So what's up?" I asked sitting down on a nearby tree stump.

"Same old, same old." He said "Just working on my mustang."

"It looked great." I said taking in the details on the car. "What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing really." He chuckled.

"Bells, you never do anything but chase animals all day." I laughed.

"That's not true!"

"Oh yea? What did you do today?"

"I went hunting a-" He cut me off

"Exactly, chasing animals."

"That's not all!" I laughed again.

"Okay, what else did you do?"

"I met a vampire coven today, The Cullen's. Their really nice." I told him.

He stiffened. "The Cullen's?"

"Yeah, you know them?"

"Yea I know them. Don't trust em' either." He said. His face sour.

"Why don't you trust them?" I asked, waiting for a reasonable response.

He looked at me carefully before answering. "Bella, their vampires, and they claim they don't drink human blood." He said. "Its just a matter of time before they slip and we find evidence that proves their not who they say they are. Then we can rip em' to pieces." He finished.

Now I was angry. There he was judging them and he didn't even know them. Typical Jacob.

"Well I'm a vampire and I don't drink human blood, are you waiting for me to slip as well?"

"No, your different." He said.

"How am I different?" I argued.

"Well you're a hybrid, you don't drink human blood. And besides, they made a treaty with my grandfather years ago to not kill humans and to not step foot on out land. It they do, we kill them."

"Okay, one I could drink human blood if I wanted to. And two, you made a treaty with them!"

"Bella" He sighed. "Just forget it."

"No, I will not 'just forget it'. You don't even know them well enough to judge them like that." I was near to yelling at this point. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to defend them.

"Oh, and you know them perfectly fine after just a few hours with them." The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"So what if its only one day? You know I have good judge of character."

"Their good bluffers! Of course they'll put on a show and make you think their nice." He argued. I gave up. I knew if I said something back this argument would go on forever. "You know what. I don't care. Think whatever you want to think."

"Why are you defending them anyways? You knew me longer, you should be on my side."

"I'm defending them because they seem nice." I told him.

"Key word Bella, seem. They _seem_ nice." He said grabbing a piece of cloth to wipe his hands. "Look all I'm saying is that I don't think you should befriend them after less than a day with them." I sighed. There really was no point in continuing.

"I didn't come here to argue with you Jacob." I said hoping he would drop the subject.

"Yeah, your right. Sorry." He apologized.

"Its okay."

"Still don't trust em'." He mumbled under his breath. "Jacob!" I nearly yelled. "Sorry"

Just then we heard Quil and Embry's excited voices coming from the forests trees. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Hey Bella!" Quil yelled. He first appeared out of the forest with Embry behind him. "What's up Bella."

"I came down here to see you guys.' I replied. "What's up with you guys I haven't seen you in forever."

"Eh, same old stuff. I just wanted to come down here and ask Jacob if he could take the night shift tonight." Embry said.

"Aw come on. The night shift is suppose to be yours tonight!" Jacob complained.

"I know bro, but I made plans."

"Yeah, plans to see his girlfriend." Quil mumbled.\

"Quil!" Embry yelled.

Jake chuckled. "What girlfriend?" "None of your business!" Embry shot at him. "Your taking tonight's shift and that's final." And with that he walked away.

I giggled. "Wow"

"Anyways" Quil began, "Jake you still grounded?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Wait, what are you grounded for?" I asked.

"Long story short, I have to learn how to not break things." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"So do you think you could come?" Quil asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Billy" Jacob answered.

"Okay. And you better hope he says yes. We haven't gone cliff diving in a while.." He turned to me. "You coming Bella?"

"Sure I'll come."

"Cool. So I'll see you there. And Jake you better come."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Alright guys, later." He said before leaving. "Bye" Jake and I said in union.

"So if Billy says no, will you still go." I asked already knowing the answer. "Most likely." He responded with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Where's Billy anyways?"

"He's out fishing with the chief."

"I'm going to ask him with you. He cant say no to me." I said.

"You'd be surprised at what he can say no to."

Yea, well, if he says no then your still going, like you said." I told him. "I have to go home and change I'll see you in a bit." I said before turning to head home.

"Hey, Bells?" He called out when I was about to leave.

I turned around. "Yea Jake?"

"Its good to see you again." He said with a smile. "Its good to see you too." I responded returning the smile then took off.

When I got home I changed into my bathing suit, which I haven't worn in a while, and threw some shorts and a tank top over it. When I was done and ready to leave, I could hear the faint voices of a couple of humans. I sighed. You would think that having a house in the forests, far away from civilization, you would get the best of privacy. But the one thing I didn't think about when building this house was the fact tourists would wander up here.

Oh well, they just better not come near my house.

After I was done I left the house and went back to Jakes to see if Billy came back from fishing and as the little red house came into view I could smell a familiar musky scent. Billy was home.

Walking up to the front door, I knocked and waited 3 seconds before Jake answered. "He's here." He spoke.

"I know."

I walked into the house and was greeted by Billy. "Hey Bella, Its good to see you again."

"Its good t o see you too Billy. How you been?"

"I've been pretty good besides the grey hair Jacob keeps giving me." He chuckled.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yea, Yea."

"So Billy." I began. "The pack and I are going cliff diving and I was wondering If Jacob could join seeing as though he is grounded and all." I trailed.

He was quiet for a couple seconds before he spoke. "Did Jake put you up to this."

"Well I kind of offered to ask you with him." I told him.

He was quiet for a few seconds again. "Well I guess under the supervision of you Bella, he can go." He said.

"Thanks Billy." I said. "Yeah, thanks dad." Jacob spoke from beside me.

"Sure Thing."

-The Next Day-

After getting some rest after last nights activities, I decided that it was time to head over to the Cullen's. I left early enough to spend more than enough time with them.

Seeing that I was coming, Alice had the door opened before I came up to the front steps. "Hey Alice." I greeted as I walked up the steps.

"Bella" Alice spoke. The way she said It had me confused and the expression on her face had me worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Where were you Bella?' She asked slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, you reek." came Emmett from inside the house.

"Excuse me?"

"No offense Bella, bit you smell like wolf." Alice said wrinkling her nose. "And I know I get very few visions of you, but I lost all vision yesterday around 5:30 yesterday."

I laughed. "I am a wolf."

"No, you smell like the Quileute's. Have you been down there?" She asked. Then I remembered that the Cullen's and the Quileute's are natural enemies.

"Ah, I see. Jacob told me about the treaty you and the Quileute's have." I said.

"Yes, and I see you in the near future interfering with the treaty. You cannot mess with the treaty in any way."

"I understand that. Jacob made it _very_ clear."

"Good." She said then smiled. "So what are we doing today?"

I laughed at her sudden mood change. "I don't know. I was hoping you had the answer to that question." I told her as I walked into the house. "Hey Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jazz." They greeted me with a hello except for Rosalie who just nodded her head. "Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked noticing their presence was missing.

"Carlisle went to the hospital and Esme went to go buy some wood." Alice replied.

"Wood?"

"Emmett and Rosalie need a new bed."

"O-okay. Too much information." I mumbled. They laughed.

"I'm thirsty" Emmett randomly called after hours of talking and goofing around. "Well then, I guess we'll go hunting." Jasper answered.

"I'll stay back." I said. "I'm not in the mood for hunting."

"Me too." Edward spoke from beside me. I kind of knew if I stayed back he would too. He has been caught staring at me a number of times throughout the day and I found it really interesting. What I found even more interesting was what I felt whenever I did catch him starring or whenever he spoke to me. Jasper also eyed me a couple of times. Probably because of the emotions he was getting off of me. He even smiled one time and shook his head. After that I put my shield up to stop him from getting any more emotions from me. Alice also knew what was going on. Probably Emmet and Rosalie too. So they all agreed to go hunting, even Esme, and Edward and I were left alone.

"So" I began when everyone was out of hearing range. He looked at me and smiled. "Care to tell me why you've been staring at me all day?" His smile got bigger and I laughed. He was adorable.

"I wasn't staring." He answered.

"mm yes you were."

"No. You must have been seeing things." He spoke again and turned his head away, his attention now on the T.V.

I laughed. He was trying to avoid the question but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Just so you know, your flirting with me by not answering the question."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are." I said. He didn't respond. I could tell he was debating on something in his head. I was about to ask him what he was thinking but he spoke before I could.

"Can I show you something?" He asked.

"Sure"

He made me follow him through the woods for about 3 minutes and stopped when we entered a meadow like area. I took in my surroundings. The sun must shine the most in this area, whenever it was out, because there was fresh grass instead of the usual soggy dirt and leaves. It even smelled beautiful, like newly grown freesias. And I could see the freesias lining the entire meadow. Someone had to have planted them there. The meadow also held a certain shine, that a small amount of dew on the grass sparkled in the dim light. It was beautiful.

"This meadow reminds me of you." He spoke from behind me in the softest voice I've ever heard from him.

"Its beautiful." I whispered, lost for words.

"Just like you."

There was that feeing again. That feeing I've been getting all day. That feeling that made me feel something for Edward. But it was even stronger now that he said I reminded him of this meadow. I've never felt like this for anyone else before and I was starting to think deeply about it. I started to consider these feelings and I knew Edward felt the same way I did. I smiled at him. I wanted to tell him what I was feeling. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind." I chickened out. Isabella Marie Swan never chickens out on anything. I guess there's a first for everything. His smile faded.

"Tell me." He said.

"I can't" I looked down. I couldn't push the words hard enough to come out. After all, this is the first time anything like this has ever happened to me.

"Tell me" he growled playfully as he crouched. I laughed. "Nope. Sorry"

He lunged at me throwing both of us on the soft grass. I laughed again. "No." I nearly yelled. He just starred at me. The same stare he gave me a number of times before. And I wondered what was going on in his head. Then I realized what he was doing as the distance between us lessened. He was going to kiss me and I wanted him to. But he was taking too long so I closed the remaining distance and we kissed.

It felt so good. I didn't realize how much I was missing out on until now. The way his lips moved against mine made me want more. The way his hands roamed my body made me melt. And the way he looked at me after made me realize, I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**A/N****: You like? R&R**


End file.
